


Afterlife

by thatforgottenbasilisk



Series: Counting Down the Days [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Car Accidents, Death from Old Age, Fluff, Lukanette, Multi, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatforgottenbasilisk/pseuds/thatforgottenbasilisk
Summary: In which Marinette and Adrien reunite in the afterlife
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Counting Down the Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to do this from TheLadybugged (idk how to link things, im bad at coding, it took me forever to learn how to do italics on this site do not ask for much more than that) in the Counting Down the Days comments section. So really, thank them for this lovely bit of fluff existing

_Marinette Couffaine: 0 Days_

Marinette knew that she was dying. She didn’t know exactly when, but she knew that it was soon. 

She was lying peacefully in a hospital bed, surrounded by her children and grandchildren. Her hair had turned grey long ago, and her face had gained more wrinkles than she cared to count.

On her left ring finger sat her wedding ring. She still wore it, even though her husband had long since passed away.

She had met Luka when they were both in their twenties, and they hit it off right away. They were friends for a few years before Marinette told him about Adrien. Luka could empathize better than most her age - he lost his soulmate as well. Luka and his soulmate, Alexandre, worked at the same music shop as teenagers. One night, Alexandre was driving, and Luka was in the passenger seat, when they had been hit by a drunk driver. Alexandre died instantly, while Luka only had a few broken bones.

Marinette and Luka began dating about six months after they had shared their soulmate stories. Six months after that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng became Marinette Couffaine.

Marinette loved Luka. She loved him so, so much - she hoped that they would meet again in the afterlife. She hoped that he could meet Adrien, and that she could meet Alexandre. She hoped that they could all go on double dates on the other side, if the other side _did_ have double dates. 

She would see Adrien soon! Marinette missed him so much. She kept her promise to him, she lived a normal, happy life - she could only hope that he waited like he said he would.

Marinette was tired. Her eyes longed to close, and she wondered if this would be the last time that they were open.

\--------------------- 

White.

All she could see was white.

Marinette lifted a hand in front of her face, and was shocked to see that she was _young!_ Her skin was young and smooth, her bones no longer creaked, her hair was dark once again!

She looked down. Marinette remembered this outfit! The floral shirt, the pink capris, the jacket that always had the sleeves rolled up! She hadn’t worn this since Adrien passed, all those years ago.

“Princess?”

She knew that voice! Marinette whipped around, and saw her Adrien, her soulmate, running towards her with his arms wide open.

“You’re here! I missed you so much!”

Adrien was grinning, and he picked her up and spun her around, as easily as if she were a feather. Marinette was grinning too, she was smiling so hard that her cheeks hurt, but that _didn’t matter,_ Adrien was here and she was reunited with him at last!

Adrien set her down, and they hugged for so long and not long enough.

“So I’m here to pick you up - ” she lightly smacked him for the pun, but they were both laughing “ - because this is technically just the entrance, and the actual afterlife is this way.” He pointed towards the direction that he came from, and they began walking, hand in hand.

“So how are Alya and Nino?”

“They’re doing great! Alya’s told me all about what you guys did when I was dead and you weren’t. She really misses you, though, and she can’t wait to see you again. Neither can Nino, for that matter. Finally, the gang’s all here!”

The pair continued to walk, and neither let go of the other’s hand. 

They have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> we stan a pansexual Luka


End file.
